Gold Event
Please note that the points amount may be different depending on how well you do during this event. 'Stage 1/5 - Gathering Event' Duration: 24 hours * Gather 20 Food to receive 1 points. * Gather 20 Wood to receive 1 points. * Gather 4 iron to receive 1 points. * Gather 1 Silver to receive 1 points. Rewards: 182,000 = 1 Gold x320 72,500 = 24h Gathering Cart Boost x1 36,300 = 24h Lumberyard Extra Labor x2 'Stage 2/5 - Upgrade Stage' Duration: 24 hours * Every 1 point increase in Power from Upgrades will give you 5 points * Every 1 point increase in Power from Research will give you 5 points Rewards: 319,000 = 1 Gold x 360 107,000 = 1 day extra builders x1 53,200 = 60m speedup x2 'Stage 3/5 - Astrology Stage' Duration: 24 hours * Each spin of the Zodiac Wheel gives you 200 points. * Turn over first Tarot Card reward to receive 40 points. * Turn over second Tarot Card reward to receive 80 points. * Turn over third Tarot Card reward to receive 150 points. * Turn over fourth Tarot Card reward to receive 250 points. * Turn over fifth Tarot Card reward to receive 350 points. * Turn over sixth Tarot Card reward to receive 450 points. * Turn over seventh Tarot Card reward to receive 550 points. * Turn over eighth Tarot Card reward to receive 650 points. * Turn over ninth Tarot Card reward to receive 750 points. Rewards: 5,280 = 1 Gold x320 2,112 = Tarot Stone x5 1,056 = Sooth Stone x8 'Stage 4/5 - Troop Traning Stage' Duration: 24 hours * Train a level 1 soldier to receive 1 points. * Train a level 2 soldier to receive 2 points. * Train a level 3 soldier to receive 4 points. * Train a level 4 soldier to receive 8 points. * Train a level 5 soldier to receive 12 points. * Train a level 6 soldier to receive 18 points. * Train a level 7 soldier to receive 27 points. * Train a level 8 soldier to receive 40 points. * Train a level 9 soldier to receive 60 points. * Train a level 10 soldier to receive 90 points. Rewards: 160,000 = 1 Gold x 360 85,800 = Refining Stone (I) x1 36,800 = 24h Upkeep Reducer x1 'Stage 5/5 - Killing Stage' Duration: 72 hours * Kill a level 1 soldier to receive 1 points. * Kill a level 2 soldier to receive 2 points. * Kill a level 3 soldier to receive 4 points. * Kill a level 4 soldier to receive 8 points. * Kill a level 5 soldier to receive 12 points. * Kill a level 6 soldier to receive 18 points. * Kill a level 7 soldier to receive 27 points. * Kill a level 8 soldier to receive 40 points. * Kill a level 9 soldier to receive 60 points. * Kill a level 10 soldier to receive 90 points. Rewards: 245,000 = 1 Gold x 1160 123,000 = 8h Peace Shield x1 61,300 = 12h March Capacity Boost x1 Category:Events